Trees in the East
by Skeleblock
Summary: When a roamer discovers an ancient coin in Hyrule Field connected to the lost land of Termina, he sets off to find the meaning of the coin, re-bless the land of forgotten dreams and escape a clan of evil voodoo priests behind the death of his friend.
1. The Darkness Walks

--CHAPTER ONE--

I think there's no real explanation for my life. It's just a big ball of misfortune. Sure, I'm alive, sure, I'm healthy, but honestly, after eating nothing but pumpkins and the occasional fish, life would be better if I was not quite so poor.

My name is East. Just East. I think I originally had a different name, but that's what Zylan called me. When I was just a baby, Zylan found me in the banks by the river. He cared for me despite his old age, training me to be a warrior monk like he.

And then Zylan died.

I woke up one morning to find I was no longer in his little hut. Some kind of creature had torn it to sawdust and murdered my only friend. I was only nine, so I decided to wander off and become just that, a wanderer. A roamer, if you will.

I'm getting way ahead of myself.

See, it's a problem. Sometimes I'll start talking, or writing, and then I kind of start rambling without a proper introduction.

Let me start again. --AHEM--.

My name is East. I am poor. The end.

And while Zylan was the only one I knew, I have Brook. She's an orphan, like me, (I think), so we know how it feels to be lonely. That's why I love Brook, we can relate.

Oh, and Brook is a horse.

One day I wandered past a farm, and I heard a loud noise. I rushed around back to see what was up, and almost witnessed Brook's execution, stopping right in front of a sword being tested against a rock. The man of the house couldn't use a weak horse like her, and so I took her in. Brook carries me sometimes, I use her for warmth, and in exchange, I feed her half of my meal. Although I sometimes give her a quarter. Horses can't tell the difference.

But regardless of horses and rambling, I have a story.

Maybe it'll make me famous. Maybe I could be the hero of some lost legend.

It all started upon one chilly morning in Hyrule field. My ragged scarf was billowing against my cheeks, and my silver hair was waving….

And there was life.

All around me, a feeling of life and understanding shook the earth. Butterflies wavered over small patches of flowers, squirrels chattered and expertly hopped from branch to branch. The fresh scent of basil and rosemary mixed with the earthy, mossy, damp smell to create a wonderful aroma. Brook and I walked, my clothes loosely waving against the sharp chill of October. I breathed in deeply, the air meeting my nose. I remember smiling with joy. Allergies had never bothered me.

But as I wore on, walking with Brook, I realized that the fruitful and plenty of the day was decreasing. The ground became increasingly difficult to walk on, sod, dirt and gravel lay in the pale grass which was before knee-high and colorful; Now it was dark and slow.

The path was overrun with weeds and trees, gnarling over me. The sky turned dark, as if a storm was coming, though no rain fell on my shoulders. I had walked down this path many times, but never had I seen such a depressing place. It soon became clear that night had been much closer then I anticipated; The sky was dark and cloudy, and I wished I was in a shelter. Usually Hyrule Field was still cheerful at night, still and beautiful even when it was gloomy. Now I walked through what seemed to be a post-apocalyptic nightmare. Up ahead was a small ledge bound to a rock. Though it was no a cave, I could still spend the night there. I was unsettled by the awful conditions.

I think I saw the coin then, a glimpse of gold on the ground. I had already began my ascent to the top of the slope which the shelter stood on, and so I eagerly went faster. It could be money, I had thought greedily.

If I had known the dangers.

The thing was half buried in dirt when I arrived, and I was amazed I could see the shine from far away. It was dusty and chipped. I blew away the dirt and silently read the words, tracing my fingers over the engraved words.

__

He who seeks change in life seeks darkness at a final hour.

Etched in above the words was a crude symbol which had obviously been drawn in after the coin's creation. A small circle, crossed with two lines that had an acute angle together hung mysteriously over, like something important.

It was then that I realized I was dealing with much more then just a coin.


	2. Trouble in Town

--Chapter Two--

I woke up the next morning feeling drowsy. It had been a long night, and I had just kept staring at the ceiling until I fell asleep. Brook snuffled sleepily as I rose to go catch breakfast. As my eyes adjusted to the light I realized that, well, there was light. The desolate fields that I saw before were gone, Hyrule's lush vegetation replacing it. This was a place I had been to before. How peculiar, it was, that overnight a place can change. I was mesmerized, but as I could not rave about it to anyone, I shrugged it off my shoulder and strolled down towards the rivers. They were filled with beautiful fish; Waving up and down the streams without a care in the world. I waded in, knee deep, and waited so the fish would swim to me.

_Ka-SPLASH_

In my hand was a decent trout... Or fish, one I can not name because frankly, I have never been a fish expert. I eat them, not study them. Once more I waded out and dried off my clothing…. Or rags, as you may call them. There were some twigs nearby so I took the liberty off picking some up for firewood. Turning on my heels, I walked back to the alcove and cooked the fish. Today was a good day to go to Hyrule Castle Town. Maybe someone could tell me about the coin.

Castle Town has been the center of Hyrule ever since the Town Market opened a few years back. It was a desperate branch from the failing Malo Mart, which had so many discounts that it was going broke. Castle Town was already huge, but the Town Market simply made it simply massive. All around were miscellaneous shops and stands, and on my recent trips I had seen a treasure collector's shop. Perhaps it could help.

The trip was short, only about two or so hours to the walls of Castle Town. The guards approached me as they usually did. Beggars were seldom welcome, however, I was no beggar. Just a tramp. Or so.

"Do you have business within Hyrule's walls?" a heavily armored one called to me.

"Yes," I replied, "I have found some kind o-"

"Yes, yes, good, I do not personally want to hear about your personal life. Proceed!" the guard hit the ground with his spear and the gate opened. I bowed to him sheepishly and walked inside.

As always, Castle Town was packed and bustling. Children, women, men and even some I could not identify rushed back and forth, leaned against walls or simply ran in circles singing merrily. To the west was the Town Market, and so I turned. A skinny man bumped into me.

"'Scuse me…." He murmured in a deep voice. Realizing what had been done, I pulled from my back an oak staff, used for emergency purposes, and lashed out at him. He groaned and fell to the ground, my coin slipping from the thief's fist. I knelt down and picked it up.

"Excuse me! What is this ruckus? Move, move, I'm in charge!"

A stout man in a guard's uniform pushed through the crowd of watching civilians with a small dagger in hand. He looked down on the thief, then at me.

"GET OVER HERE!" he roared, but it was to late. I was already bolting west, to the shop. A whistle blew behind me and suddenly a dozen footsteps thundered behind me. I skidded to the right and dashed into an alley.

"HE'S DASHED INTO AN ALLEY!" someone yelled. I rolled my eyes and started to scale the marble wall, using the small designs as foot and hand holds. As I pushed myself over the edge of the rooftop, I heard a shuffle under me.

It was time for a good old fashioned roof chase.


End file.
